Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold
by zestychicken2
Summary: Nothing fuels competition more than stolen spotlight – and that's exactly what Sasuke had done. Sakura was going to make sure that nobody stole what she deserved; even if what she deserved eventually becomes the thief himself… SasuSaku
1. Prologue: A Girl Of Many Talents

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

**Nothing fuels competition more than stolen spotlight – and that's exactly what Sasuke had done. Sakura was going to make sure that _nobody _stole what she deserved; even if what she deserved eventually becomes the thief himself… SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Prologue: A Girl Of Many Talents**

Rain pattered on the glass window, droplets rolling down the crystal surface like teardrops. The sound was relaxing, and she made sure not to turn the music up so loud that she couldn't hear the weather tapping on the building.

She leaned forward, grabbing the arch of her foot and pulling herself towards the glossy, wooden floor. Her pink hair fell in front of her eyes, and she reminded herself to put it up before she began to dance.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she fell back and pushed into an arc. Her breath left her, but easily came back when she flipped into a handstand. The soft, melodic rhythm to her warm ups and stretches comforted her, and allowed her to let loose when she began free styling.

As her feet delicately touched back to the ground, the tips of her toes barely touching the smooth floor, she sensed a presence lingering in the hallway…

But not for long…

Suddenly the harmonic illusion of her morning was shattered. A sledge hammer was taken to it, and it burned her ears as she snapped up, a permanent scowl etched across her features.

The doors were creaking, old and rusty, as they opened, and the scrapping of metal on wood was pounding in her head. Her hands balled into fists as she saw the large amount of people suddenly pooling in. At the head of it all?

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in here, _Uchiha_?" She snarled, anger flaring in her eyes.

He took one look at her, sweeping over her features, and somehow making her (as he always did) self conscious of her appearance in the process. She had nothing to worry about. Her black leotard was covered by a cream sweater that hung off her shoulders, and her tights made her toned legs a few shades darker than they were.

"I'm sorry," he retorted insincerely, "are we disturbing you, Haruno?"

"What are you doing in my studio?" Sakura glared, her eyes dancing with a wild fire. A smirk flickered onto his features – he loved taunting her.

"Well see… the music teacher said that since this wasn't _his_ free period, that I was supposed to go somewhere else because it was disrupting his class…" He shrugged, "I was the best anyways, so I don't see why he'd want to kick me out."

"Gee I wonder," She glowered.

"So I came here, as it's the only empty place in the building at the moment."

"But it's not empty," She pointed out, her tone icy sharp.

Sasuke glanced around, and suddenly a smug look rose to his face with a puff of beaming color, "I don't see anyone around."

Before she could leap forward and attack, people poured in with more equipment. There were guitars and cords, microphones and drums filling her already small studio, and she watched in horror as her stereo was kicked out of the way.

He dismissed her before her attention locked onto him again, and he moved away, bored with their conversation.

"Bastard!" She cursed, though her loud voice was swallowed by the sea of excited people. Anyone with a free period would be here. Hell, even some with _class_ would be here soon! The thought infuriated her.

Sakura was the best. She had always been the best at everything, and to many people, she would _always _be the best… Her freshman year, people had already discovered her talent, and she climbed the high school social ladder into that "Untouchable" status before Christmas break. Between her grades, dancing, musical talent, sexy twin brother, kick ass attitude, and rich family, she was beyond the perfect girl.

But the summer before her sophomore year, something changed… She felt it in the wind, and hoped that her feeling was not right… But as it always seemed: it was.

A new band broke out that summer, with their first hit single. It climbed the local charts faster than she could blink. The name? The Akatsuki… The lead vocalist was _hot_ – even she would admit to that… But there was someone else too, a brother perhaps…? Their guitarist, who didn't speak, rarely showed up to parties, and was always found with a different girl was just _too_ young to be out of school…

And that first day of school that she was back, her nightmare came true. This already distasteful being was in _her class_. It made her growl just thinking about it, that someone could be that rude and arrogant. She loved the band, but this creature? She would rather chew off her own foot…

But it wasn't just that. Oh no – it didn't stop there… Sasuke Uchiha not only had the fame and talent – he had the looks, and the grades!

He rivaled Sakura in every different way. And that's how the hatred was born.

Music began flooding the air and broke through her thoughts. She stood in a crowd of people now, the only one not cheering and swaying to the beat. He plucked a couple of echoing notes, before he picked up a random tune, and floated into a cover of a song she didn't recognize.

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners_

_And my way_

_My way with words_

She glared, balling her hands into fists, and tried to storm (unsuccessfully) through the crowd to grab her stereo. He was so arrogant, and so frustrating – she didn't understand how a person like that could even exist!

_It seems I'm too hip, to keep tight lipped_

_And you're on the gossip team_

That damned song was going to haunt her forever as she shoved past random people dancing.

_You're making something out of nothing_

She stopped, and slowly moved her eyes to the stage, only to lock with his. Onyx and emerald, and suddenly a smug smirk grew like the plague on his features.

_And jealousy's the cousin – the cousin of greed_

A sort of growl-shriek escaped her throat (she couldn't even later recall exactly how she did it) and she snatched up her small, pathetic stereo, and shoved into the wooden doors – the once obnoxious screech when they opened, lost in the beat of the song.

No one stole what Sakura deserved, and she, ever since that first day that she locked eyes with him, just _knew_ that she would have to make damn sure he had knowledge of that.

?

"She's scarier than you today…" The blonde murmured, turquoise eyes wide with a clear fear. Her hand was clutching his, and she leaned toward him in a cowardly manner.

"Is that good or bad?" He questioned her, flinching when she slammed her tray down on the hard plastic. The other people who normally inhabited their lunch table had fled long ago.

Her head whipped up at the voice, and the two remaining people recoiled, gripping each other in a vise like grip.

"_What_ are you two _staring_ at today? _God _isn't there _anything_ else you two could _look_ at?" There were only two things that made her this mad: 1) being partnered with Karin, having to look at Karin, speaking with Karin, or having to stare at her fat ass in a mini skirt… and 2) Sasuke Uchiha. It was one of the two.

And simultaneously, both looked in opposing directions. They both braved sitting with the girl when she was this angry, but no one dared challenge her, unless they had a death wish.

And there was just one person stupid enough to play with fire.

"Well Cherry, you certainly look happy today!"

"Pig…" The girl's normally soprano voice was low and menacing. The blonde girl stood obediently, knowing what was coming next, "Hold me back…"

At that moment, Gaara and Ino stood, grabbing Sakura's struggling being and holding her to the seat, while Karin smirked, not the least bit phased.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised…" She waved a hand in the air and flipped her long, crimson hair over her shoulder, "You'd tell them to keep you back so you don't further _fuck up_ your face…" The two worshippers the redhead had following her everywhere snickered.

Sakura, very unattractively, and yet somehow menacingly, snorted, "Please… I have them hold me back, because fighting you would result in me having to scrap your fat ass off the floor, and that's _not_ something I want to look at outside the skirt!" She snarled, eyes narrowing into snake-like slits.

The dim witted girls behind the redhead stopped laughing immediately, and the ladder leaned forward, only inches away from her face.

"Excuse me, _bitch?_"

"Yup…" A slow smirk grew on the pinkette's face, "You heard me… _bitch…_"

And suddenly, a violent shriek and a few quick, tapping steps later, the girl stormed out of the cafeteria.

The one good thing about Karin-confrontations? They calmed Sakura down…

"You okay, sis?" Gaara nudged her, causing a smile to erupt on her features.

Slowly, people from all over the lunch room stirred, rising from their secondary group of friends, to rejoin the trio at the regular table.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I really hate Karin…"

"So we've noticed… So what happened this morning?" Ino laughed, before settling down to eat her salad.

Sakura blew out a sharp breath, her bangs flying from her face, before settling back down. Electric green eyes landed on her best friend, "Sasuke and his posse attacked the dance studio."

"During free period?" Ino asked, picking at her food, "And I missed it?"

"Ino, that's not really the point –"

"Sakura face it… They're _hot_… I mean, he may be the definition of asshole, but Sasuke Uchiha is _hot_!"

"Yuck! I'd rather date Lee."

This caused her twin to snicker. Rock Lee had had an everlasting love for Sakura ever since they started middle school, and was her permanent stalker. He was a sweetheart, and even she would admit that, but his _eyebrows_, and his _voice_, and the way he cried every time something inspiring (to him at least) happened, just creeped her the fuck out.

"Do you want me to tell him that?" He pondered, trying to act innocent.

Kiba was the first to hit the table, "Tell who? Did you guys just make a Lee comparison and I missed it?"

" 'Fraid so, kid…" Sakura replied solemnly, before stabbing at her cooked carrot and taking a bite out of it."

"Why can't I ever be one of those comparisons?" He questioned, running a hand through his hair… "You know, like a real one… Like, someone was about to throw Lee at your face with super glue, and they say: date Kiba, otherwise this happens!"

It wasn't as though he was in love with her. He just openly expressed that he would be the father of her children… Everyone learned to ignore him after the first hundred comments.

"Don't be mean to Lee, he's a sweetie…" Everyone gave her a look as she let on a sheepish smile, "He's just… creepy…"

"Yeah well, he's the only one with enough dedication to keep trying to date you," Choji commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sakura shrugged, "I've already got enough going on in my life, I don't need a boyfriend on top of that…" She watched across the lunch room, where she saw a blonde senior in a narrower skirt than one of Sakura's larger belts, with her leg up on a chair, and her hand running a little _too_ far up a boy's thigh. Her face screwed up in disgust, "I don't understand those girls who need boyfriends to keep them happy…"

"They're just fun to have around," Ino beamed, trying, for the umpteenth time in her life, to make her best friend understand, "It's like eye candy you can touch!" She winked, and nobody but her missed the brooding look Shikamaru sunk into at that very same moment.

Sakura fell silent as she heard her friends banter back and forth. Slowly, the conversation shifted, and the subject of boyfriends was dropped completely.

"A talent scout?" Ino's eyes bulged, a wide grin growing on her face.

"Yeah," Hinata poked both fingers together, suddenly nervous about having everyone's eyes on her, "I heard some teachers talking about it just outside the chemistry room."

"Oh my gosh! I can finally fulfill my life's dream!" Stars plagued Ino's eyes as she clasped her hands together and fantasized.

"For what kind of talent?" Gaara pushed, raising an eyebrow and leaning on the palms of his hands.

She shrugged, missing the jab completely, "Probably all kinds… Talent scouts don't just do one, do they?"

"Normally, if a talent scout goes to a school, their focus is singing and dancing, right?" Shikamaru's ever-present logic caused the blonde to squeal.

"Right up our alley!" She high-fived her best friend, as Kiba slumped back into his seat.

"You mean not for sports? Not everyone has the time to learn that kind of crap… It won't ever help you!" That earned quite a few glares, but he waved them away, "So like, I wouldn't get to be discovered for my amazing skills?"

"You wouldn't be a first pick anyways, Kiba," Shikamaru smirked, leaning lazily back into his chair as their friends burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha, funny… And what would you get discovered for? Mr. Lazy?"

"Obviously Shikamaru doesn't need to be discovered… He's already going to the best college in the whole world!" Ino rolled her eyes, irritated that she had to point out the obvious.

And before anything else could be said, the bell rang. Ever so slowly, students began to meander to their lockers and next classes, while others raced to lunch, excited to be free for the next eighty minutes.

"A talent scout…" Sakura breathed, eyes sparkling.

If that rumor were true, there wouldn't be one damned soul in that high school who would have a better shot at getting discovered than her…

At that moment, she collided with someone, forcing her to lose her footing. With papers flying, and books scattered all around the floor, she glanced up at her attacker.

He was already bent down, trying to help pick up, but when he glanced up at who it was, he stiffly dropped everything, and shoved his hands back into his pockets, "For a dancer, you aren't very graceful."

"Find a different hallway to walk in, Uchiha…" She retorted lamely. He glared as he walked away.

Well… grudgingly she would admit: _almost_ the only one likely to get discovered…

?

**A/N: So how was that? Hopefully it entertained you guys :) in Bullet Proof, I started off Sasuke-centric, and I know that wasn't very popular. Right here, I have hints to the plot, and already showing you the status on their relationship.**

**You're in for a rollercoaster! I hope you enjoyed!**

**-zesty-**


	2. Chapter 1: Get Out Of Here

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Get Out of Here**

The moment Sakura nestled into her front row seat, she regretted it. Though she loved paying attention in her classes, nothing would distract her more, than the _animal_ sitting next to her…

Rubbing her temples, she tried to focus on her book, even before the first bell rung. But it was so _hard_! He was sitting there, like nothing in the world bothered him! She wanted to punch him in the face, and she normally wasn't a violent person…

"What's wrong?" He questioned, and his voice was like nails on a chalk board. She flinched with every syllable. "Are you kind of distracted today?" He questioned.

"Well I wouldn't be, if you'd shut up," She retorted, a nasty tone in her voice. The guy sitting behind that creature trying to hold a conversation whipped his head animatedly back and forth, his interest peaking.

"Ouch, I'm hurt… Why can't we be friends, Sakura?" She kind of liked the way her name rolled off his tongue – wait…

Ew.

Right?

"Because you're an ignorant asshole that isn't –"

"_Good morning_, class…" Hatake Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and Sakura with a lazy smile (though they couldn't see it under the mask… that wasn't the weirdest of things at their school, so they were used to it), "I can see we're all getting off to a wonderful start this morning…" He nodded, otherwise telling both of them _if you shut up now, I'll move you some other time…_

"Now, as your first hour teacher… I guess it's my job to read the announcements. I don't really understand why, because if you cared, you'd find them yourselves… BUT… Guy Sensei wanted me to inform you all that he's putting on a theater of the arts night… Apparently, it's very popular, and for all of those wondering, no _Lee_ is not the only one who thinks so…"

A snicker rose and fell in the class, as they awaited more details on this night. "There's going to be a two-hundred and fifty dollar prize for the winner, so bring your paints, singing, dancing and other awkward skills to the stage to have a chance to win…"

Immediately, Sakura's mood brightened. She could do all _three_ of those, and the contest would be in the bag! Her mind started to drift to the wonderful possibilities. Wow the crowd into applause with a spicy yet elegant dance; move them to tears with a voice so astonishing, or woo them into silence with gorgeous artwork – it was all so hard to choose from!

"Don't even think about it…" The voice was so soft, she wasn't sure she heard.

She turned, and rolled her eyes when she saw Sasuke grinning smugly at her. "Don't think about _what_?" She demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I'm going to win… It was obvious how I raided the studio that _everyone_ likes me better…" Sakura's face flared pink enough to match her hair, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're _on_, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke, to the back of your row please…"

He started right at Sakura as he stood from his seat, appearing much taller than he truly was. The façade did little to scare her – she was the only one who could shield herself from the effect, "With pleasure…"

Kakashi waited until the boy was nestled into his seat, before glancing back down at the sheet he was holding in his hands. "There's, I guess, a talent scout who's coming to the school –"

"Talent scout?" All eyes turned to the obnoxious redhead with her focus more on Sasuke than anything else, "You mean, someone is finally going to recognize my amazing talents?"

"What talents would those be, exactly, Karin?" Sakura asked her, electric emerald eyes slashing right into crimson. She wasn't the least bit phased, having heard this information the day before at lunch. Though, that comment caused Karin's face to turn red from anger as the pinkette coaxed a hoot out of the whole class.

"Who can wear the least amount of clothing and still not be considered a stripper?" This time, the whole class shifted to their left to see a blonde boy with a foxy grin. Sakura didn't know him well, but it was a natural thing to hear stingy comments from him, but most of the time they were hilarious.

The class roared again, and Karin's eyes almost popped out of her head as she whipped around, watching her apparent best friends even begin to giggle. "Kakashi-sensei!" She whined, "Do you see this torture?"

He glanced up from the sheet, and watched the class laugh, "Hm? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" She shrieked in frustration and slumped into her chair, as he settled the class down, "Now I'm not sure when, and I'm not sure if it's going to be announced… Frankly, I don't even think that one is going to show up, and maybe Tsunade's doing it just to get a good laugh –" They all gave him a look, "_but_ I'll be a good, encouraging teacher, and say what it says here _you're dreams start here…_"

Sakura leaned back in her chair and smiled as the silver haired man droned on. Though her morning was kind of off to a rough start, she knew the rest of the day would be a good one. Karin was already pissed, which meant chemistry she'd be left alone, Sasuke had already been moved, and there was an opportunity for her to win two different contests…

She was living the life…

?

By the time lunch time rolled around, everyone was chattering like crazy about the talent scout. Sakura hadn't said anything about it, she really wasn't worried about trying to find a time to squeeze in one of her talents – she did them all day long…

Smiling at her 'modesty' she gathered her food and sat down with her bunch of friends. Gaara, her twin brother, sat to her left, and Ino, her best friend in the whole world, sat to her right.

Everyone stopped to say hi for a moment, before delving back into their conversation.

"I can't believe there's going to be an _actual_ talent scout! I thought Hinata just heard some rumor about it yesterday!"

"Yeah, but didn't you hear what Kakashi said when he officially announced it this morning?" Tenten sighed, depression overtaking their tone, "Tsunade could just be doing it for a good laugh…"

"I don't think she'd do that kind of thing… She may love watching us in pain, but this?"

"It's Tsunade…" Gaara said simply, and simultaneously, everyone sighed at the table.

Ino leaned forward with optimism, "But if we see anyone in the school as a visitor we've never seen before, we'll _know_ it's him!"

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is a talent scout… You can't get talent out of people who _know_ you're going to make them famous!"

"For once, I think Kiba has a point…" Sakura pointed out with a glint in her eyes, "You guys just need to relax…" She shook her head, "Go about your everyday lives – that's how the talent is really going to be found…"

"Yeah, okay Sakura…" Ino said after a moment of silence. She stabbed her fork through the air at the pink haired girl, "You say that so easily, because you do nothing but dance!"

"Ino," She pointed out, rolling her eyes, "You dance too…"

"Not _nearly_ as much as you!" She gasped, exasperated.

"As fun as this conversation is…" another girl at the table leaned forward, blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she spoke in a low voice, "I have a better one…" She finished with a devious glint in her eye, as she pointed between the two sitting across from her.

The whole table turned in unison, and Sakura gasped…

There was Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, in the flesh, and he was staring directly at her. She had been in love with him since her first pitiful day in high school as a freshman, but he had never given her the time of day… Now, she quickly stood up, as he watched with an impatient, risen eyebrow, curious to know if she was going to make it over before his attention span reached its limit.

This was a once in a lifetime shot for her… She glanced, for only a moment, towards Ino and her twin for support, who only winked back at her. Gathering her confidence, she turned around, a completely different person than she was five seconds before.

She was confident, radiant, with hard eyes and a thin pressed line for lips. Her walk was that of a dancer, fluent and graceful, quick and effortless. The lunchroom's eyes watched her, and hushed as she walked by each individual table, stopping in front of him.

She didn't waver for a second as she opened her mouth, "You called?"

Her heart beat into her throat as she watched him, trying to keep a poised façade across her face, when really her insides were bubbling with excitement.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and stuck it out in front of her, "I was instructed by Ms. Mulbery to give you you're half finished assignment back – you left it in her class…"

The nearer tables that were able to listen suddenly started to laugh. Almost everyone knew about Sakura's obsession with this guy, although she swore to everyone she wouldn't date him – and those waiting for the climax of the conversation put two and two together, signaling that he was _not_ interested.

She blew raspberry and glanced around, "Oh…" Nodding slowly, controlled, she took the paper, "Thanks…" He shrugged and turned around, walking away.

Slowly, and dejectedly, making her way back to the table, she slumped down, as the others were eager to hear what happened. She unfolded her assignment, and flattened it out on the table. The others immediately understood.

A simultaneous "ouch" was heard, before Gaara picked it up. "I have this done, want to copy –"

"Sakura…" Ino inqured, eyes shimmering, and voice pleasant. She death glared at the blonde, but didn't say anything. Her best friend grabbed her hand, and forced her to flip the sheet of paper over.

There in sloppy, slanted letters:

_434.998.7678_

_Takumashi Kei _

Sakura didn't truly think she had time for a boyfriend, but when Kei came around, somehow that was overlooked when she thought of how amazing it would be to have him treat her to a date.

And now she might just get that chance.

?

"Well good afternoon class," the man nodded, his aqua eyes hard but amused. "Today, we're going to be doing something a little different…" He nodded slowly, and began to pace at the front of the class.

The people in front of them ass nervously shifted in their seats, some baring instruments, sheet music, or notebooks with pens. Whenever Nako Koyomi had a different idea, his pupils were always afraid.

"We're going to start a project," the class held their breath – sometimes, these projects were fun, and sometimes they were almost unbearable, "I'm going to partner you up…"

A groan erupted in the class that he seemed to be waiting for, and a special glint lit up in his eyes. "Since you're all so excited, I'll be sure to put you with someone that you just _love_!" The sarcasm dripped off of his tone, and the students bit back another moan.

He chuckled, as he shuffled across the ground, staring at the tall, arched ceiling. The music room was one of the biggest rooms in Konoha High, with carpeted, fanned out steps to place chairs, so that Nako could see _each_ of his students perfectly. But one whole side of the room, was almost circular, completely covered with windows. Outside, the distraction of the world took place, with changing weather, and birds who were notoriously curious about the sounds that wafted past the walls of the room.

"You're each going to have to get together with a partner," he grinned evilly as he continued, "who I assign to you," he turned towards the board, beginning to write pairs of names, "and write a song."

"A song?" A bold girl named Kimek, one of Karin's close friends, spoke irritatedly, "You mean, like a full fledged song with instruments and lyrics and stuff." It wasn't a question.

"That is generally… what a song consists of, Kimek…" The class chuckled at his comment, "But initially yes… You are to write a duet, and perform it in front of the class… Depending on how well you all assert yourselves, will depend on what percentage of your grade will lean on this project."

Sakura leaned back in her chair, tangling her fingers together nervously. There were some very talented people in the class – and then there were some, who weren't so talented… She didn't think she'd have a problem with the project, but if she was stuck with someone –

"Koyomi-san," there was only one who thought he was too good to use sensei when approaching a teacher, "I think you've made a mistake…"

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the teacher, but that didn't phase him. He figured he knew exactly what the Uchiha was going to say, "Yes, Uchiha?"

"You paired me with Haruno," he answered flatly.

Gasps fluttered throughout the room, but a stern look seemed to cleanse the room of all emotion, besides two people specifically.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Obviously, my piece is going to be flawed – won't even be a _B_ – if I work with him!" Sakura chimed in, leaning forward with a glare.

"Is that so? I believe both of you are getting extremely high marks in this class – I see no fault in placing you both together."

"I'm going to have to do everything, he won't help a bit," she pressed, trying a different angle.

All wide eyes and gaping mouths flipped back and forth from the teacher, to Sakura, to Sasuke.

"Sasuke is very capable of helping with things, Miss Haruno."

"She's going to try and control it – I won't be able to get one word in…" Sasuke pestered, also leaning forward with worry.

Nako chuckled, turning back to the board and continuing to write names down. It seemed that he didn't care what excuses they tried to make, and both of them were smart enough to realize, no matter how much they pressed, their cries would not be answered. "You two have much more in common than you believe…" He spoke loudly, but neither of them bothered to listen.

Sasuke glanced at the pinkette, distress blotched all over her being. His face scrunched in high disgust – working on a project – a _song_ nevertheless – would take a lot of time in her company… Hell, it would take precious time outside of school to be with her! A growl ripped from his throat in rage.

Sakura was the only one who didn't look.

?

"I have to sing something with _her!_" Sasuke complained, slamming the cupboard shut.

His brother flickered his gaze at the younger Uchiha, before turning back to his book. "Get over it, she's good."

"Excuse me?" He snarled, whipping around to face Itachi. "What did you just utter?"

"You fool…" Itachi shook his head, "Think of it as an easy A… She'll want to get done just as fast, and on top of that, she doesn't suck at anything – you're going to have a good project."

"Did you even _hear_ me when I was talking?"

"Quite frankly, I wish I hadn't…" Itachi flipped the page in his book.

For years, him and Sasuke had a struggling relationship. No matter how hard Itachi pressed, he couldn't get the boy to talk to him about that tragic night getting further and further away every year that passed.

Once Itachi graduated however, and really began to make preparations for their band, Sasuke couldn't resist. He soon began to ask questions about it, and eventually, Itachi got him to talk about the situation a little bit. He wouldn't say much, but that evolved their relationship.

Itachi was the only one who Sasuke would communicate with. He could openly be a horrible little brother, and know that his older brother would still be there for him. Their relationship shifted ever so slightly back to what it used to be, and for that Itachi was grateful.

The only downside? Sasuke never left things alone. He would bug Itachi until he finally dropped everything he was doing to help with Sasuke's emotional constipation, and if he didn't, the raven would guilt him into it saying it was 'the least Itachi could do'.

Suddenly, as Itachi brooded on his poor luck with his brother, either talking to him too much, or not at all, his solid book was torn from his hands. Looking up with a smidge of an upset face, Sasuke chucked the heavy object across the kitchen.

It thudded on the ground and skid until it hit the wall, and the two brothers stared at each other for a few moments. As seconds turned into minutes, finally, Itachi let out an annoyed sigh and turned completely around to face the younger Uchiha.

"_What?_"

"Doesn't that piss you off?"

"I already told you what I thought of it –"

"I didn't like your answer –"

"Too bad!" Itachi snapped; he was mad, all he wanted to do was read his book! "If you really hate it that much, pretend to suck –"

"She knows I don't…"

"All the more reason for her to be pissed off then, isn't it?"

Sasuke growled. He would never admit it, but he loved Itachi's idea. He rolled his eyes and turned around, "You're no help…" He grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and meandering towards the door.

Itachi called after him, "Can I have my book?"

Sasuke made a point to kick it into the next room.

"Sasuke!" He called, and waited. He knew not to say anything more after that, at least for a few moments anyways. Finally, though grudgingly, he heard the footsteps of his dark-haired brother, and the boy poked his head around the corner.

The temperature in the room dropped as charcoal locked with charcoal. Itachi allowed a few moments to build up the drama, and suddenly burst into a smirk, "I'm holding a party here tomorrow night, just to let you know…"

Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly, "What's that have to do with me?"

"I had Tobi put up fliers in your school – everyone's invited…"

His little brother's face suddenly became clouded as he stormed away. Itachi only laughed, waiting a few more minutes, before his book was kicked back into the kitchen. He watched as it slid over to him, and he stopped it with his foot, before picking up the ragged-spined object, and flipping it back open to exactly where he had left off.

He was mad now, but once the party started, Sasuke would fall into his natural groove of gaining all of the attention – that's how it always worked…

Thinking about the pink haired girl that his brother had such problems with, the older Uchiha smirked once more, looking up from his book, and around the dark oak and expensive appliances of the kitchen. The fan far above them whirled, and played shadows on the surfaces of the counter, dancing back and forth.

Sakura was going to give Sasuke one hell of a run for his money… And ohhh, Sasuke didn't even expect it.

And vise versa.

?

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the second chapter as well :D I'm trying to keep a lot of things in the plot so its interesting, so tell me how that's going, okay? Haha, Itachi always has to be the one seeing everything doesn't he :P**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
